gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freefall
Freefall is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Leone Family Don Salvatore Leone from his office in Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Salvatore is sitting in his office at Caligula's Casino while Maria appears and gives him the ordered sandwich. After a while Carl Johnson shows up and informs Salvatore about having worked with his son Joey Leone back in Liberty City and that he can do anything Salvatore wants from him. Carl is informed that a Shamal plane is arriving at the airport soon and it contains Forelli Family hitman coming to kill Salvatore. Carl then makes his way to the Las Venturas Airport and steals a Dodo. He flies over to the Shamal and follows it. After staying behind Carl jumps out of his Dodo and gets in the Shamal plane, killing every Forelli inside as well as the pilot. He then flies the plane back to the airport, completing the mission. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get to the airport *Steal the plane in the hangar *The hitmen's flight is due to land soon, intercept the plane before it gets to Las Venturas *Get behind the plane and fly into the corona *Kill the Forelli hitmen *Kill the pilot *Fly the plane back to the airport Reward The reward for completing this mission is $15,000 and respect. The mission "Saint Mark's Bistro" is also unlocked if the missions Green Goo, High Noon and Madd Dogg are done. Trivia *Freefall is the only mission where Carl can actually take cover instead of crouching. *No matter what weapons Carl may have in his inventory, he is automatically equipped with a 9mm pistol and this is the only weapon he is allowed to use during the firefight. *The Shamal that Carl enters is actually an interior in Hidden Interiors Universe. *The mission's cutscene is the first chronological appearance of Maria Latore. *This mission is considered one of the more difficult missions in the game owing to the Dodo's inferior speed. If the player does not time their u-turn exactly right, he/she will have to start again as the Dodo will be unable to catch the Shamal. *The trick to completing this mission is to make a u-turn the moment you see the Shamal, then tilt up. Wait for the Shamal to pass under you, then dive into the corona. *This is the first of several missions in GTA: SA that involves Carl flying a substantial distance away from the main San Andreas islands. *Strangely, Carl's Dodo is capable of flying as fast as the Shamal, which is odd since the Shamal normally can travel much faster than the Dodo. This may have been for mission purposes, to prevent the mission from being a little hard. *When CJ destroys the hijacked Shamal, the mission fails, even though the mission objective has already been reached. *If CJ fails to reach the Shamal as it reaches land, it will stop flying straight and lose control. Video Walkthrough de:Freefall es:Freefall fi:Freefall pl:Swobodne lądowanie Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions